The Plan
by phantome101
Summary: Greta puts into motion 'The Plan' with the help of a few others. oneshotYuuRam


**Hi...here's another oneshot fic...Hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)**

* * *

**_Tittle: The Plan_**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet,

And so are you.

Greta giggled at one of the written verses that her daddy Yuuri had called 'Nursery Rhyme' when he was telling her about the things his mother had read to him when he was little. He had even wrote them in Mazoku language so that she could read them for a change.

Taking great pains to keep it a secret, she had carefully cut out and hidden this particular verse in Anissina's laboratory while both her daddies were out of the castle. The red headed inventor had been more than willing to give her a hand when she had suggested the plan. But first, she had to find her Uncle Conrart.

Spotting the brown haired captain talking beneath the shade with Yosak, she made a bee-line for him, unaware of a pair of green eyes that were watching her from the library where Yuuri was currently cooped up with Gunter for lessons.

"Uncle Conrart? I need your help." The human girl said, standing before the two adults.

Smiling, Conrart kneeled down so that he was at an eye level with her. "Does this have something to do with why Wolfram is following your every move from upstairs?"

"Papa Wolfram doesn't know yet, I think." Greta stated, turning slightly when Yosak step behind her to block the blond prince's view.

"So, what does Princess Greta need my assistance for?" Yuuri's name provider asked, smiling at her.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she wondered if she should get Yosak's help as well, Yuuri's adopted daughter suddenly tugged the orange haired spy on the hand. "Greta needs the both of you to help out in 'The Plan' !"

_In Gwendal's Office..._

Gwendal Von Voltaire looked up from his paper work to see Greta peer up at him from the opposite side of his paperwork laden desk.

"Uncle Gwen, can I pick a few flowers from the garden for Papa ,please?" She enquired, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Focusing back at his paperwork, he nodded his head while chanting in his mind to concentrate. Only to be startled out of his soundless mantra when his cute unofficial niece gave him a peck on the cheek.

Once the door closed behind her, Gwendal dropped his quill in preference to the half knitted pulshie in his desk drawer.

_A few hours later..._

After dinner that night where nothing seemed out of place apart from Greta skipping dessert for the first time with Yosak, Yuuri went out to practice his pitching with Conrart while Wolfram made his way to the Maou's bedroom.

What greeted him the moment he pushed the doors open was something sparkling on the king sized bed. Slowly making his way to the unknown object, he prodded it with the tip of his unsheathed sword.

Realising that the sparkling object was just a card with what looked suspiciously like Greta's handiwork and the wimp's writing in the middle, he picked it up wearily. After all, one can never be too careful when Anissina's invention plays a big part in making those colorful dust-like particles shine so brightly that they could rival Gunter's adoration for his favorite student.

Ignoring the slight blush that made its way onto his pale complexion, Wolfram turned the card over to find his daughter's neat handwriting. 'Papa Wolfram, this card is for you. Daddy Yuuri wrote the poem which is from his world. He said that red roses mean unity, blue violets mean faithfulness and sugar is just to say how sweet you are. Greta couldn't get enough sugar to show how sweet papa is, so I got a few roses and violets for you instead.'

Smiling, he set the flowers into a water-filled vase and hid the card in his drawer. That wimp had better get back soon or else...

Changing into his pajamas, Yuuri noted the lump on his bed. No doubt said lump would have a frilly, pink nightgown on beneath his blankets. Tugging off the blankets, the first thing that hit him was the fact that not only was Wolfram awake but he was currently looking at him with those emerald eyes and a smile.

Wait, was that actually a smile? Yup, definitely. But why was he-"Wolf, can't you get your own room? And why are you smiling?"

"Oof!" The pillow flew at him, hitting him square in the face.

"You wimp! You wrote a nice poem and needed your daughter to pass it to me while feeding her mind about comparing me to flowers and sugar. Now when I wanted to thank you for the poem, you want to kick me out of _our_ bedroom?!" The prince hollered, throwing another pillow at his fiance.

Dodging the second pillow, Yuuri tried with all his might but sadly failed to understand what was being said. "What poem? I haven't been writing poems or comparing you to flowers or sugar."

"Cheater! Than who was that 'Roses are red, Violets are blue' thing for, huh?! Give me back my pillows!"

"Argh! Wolf, let go of me! What 'Violets are blue' – Oh, I remember now!" Yuuri Shibuya exclaimed while struggling against the blond's deathly headlock.

"Spit it out, cheater! Which cheap hussy is it for!"

"It wasn't actually for anyone! That poem was something my mother used to read me before we moved back to Japan and I just wanted Greta to have them in her childhood as well. I told her that it was used to describe someone like you because..." The double black trailed off when Wolfram suddenly spun him around so that they were face to face.

"Because?" The knight hissed, his nose mere inches from his fiance's.

"Because I think that you are very sweet deep down and the poem was originally used to describe one's sweetheart!" Yuuri mumbled in one breath, flushing bright red.

Blushing a lightly, Wolfram let go of his captive with a soft 'thank you' and settled on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Goodnight, Wolf." Yuuri muttered, hugging his sweetheart tentively from behind.

From the hidden passageway where the three maids would hide at times to spy on the teens, Greta beamed proudly and declared the plan a success to the spy who had smuggled her in.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this...**


End file.
